It's payback time!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Natsuki really had enough with the leek and Shizuru... so you know what happens.


It's payback time!

Shizuru's POV

Natsuki asked me out on a date… think I would be excited about this? Well yes, because she asked me, no, only because I wanted to slack off before Haruka, who is currently running over, screaming at me for slacking off, ruins it completely.

* * *

Flashback - a few hours ago

"…hey, Shizuru."

"…Hn?"

"W-Well... I was wondering if you would like to..."

"Fujino!" yelled out Shizuru's blond assistant, Haruka, who's running and waving a chain bolt.

"**(Shit it's Suzushiro ! Now she's gonna ruin it for me! STOP HER!)** …Uhmmmm, Natsu-" –Natsuki then grabbed my hands and said

"S-Shizuru! I was wondering if you want to... erm... go out later?" She then notices the blond slow down, dropping her weapon and looking wide eyed, which means she heard.

"…Uhmm..sure!" Shizuru blabbed out casually.

"Great, I'll see you later at your house" She then turn away and runs off.

I finally got out of my trance and watches Haruka start fainting and then I realized,

Since when did Natsuki become so _proactive_?

End Flashback

* * *

Oh well, my intention **was** to ask her first, but since she had to ask that just made it easier for me! A few problems though,

1. Since when did Natsuki become so proactive, ditto?

2. Is she really going to come over?

3. I don't have any food to make for us...

Crap, what am I going to do...

**Knock Knock**

Oh crap, are you serious?

Shizuru goes downstairs and answers her door, and look who it is! The dreamy and sexy Natsuki herself, she calmly looks at Shizuru as the latter blurts out.

"Ara ara, Natsuki-Kun! I didn't really think you would come, come in" She says as she steps in the small apartment.

"Hn... I pretty much had to come anyways since I **did** ask you on this date…" She looks up at her while taking off her sneakers, grumbling.

"I see... well I don't have much in the house to make but I'll find something" Shizuru says while walking to the kitchen hoping to find something she can make with.

"So this is our date? I come over and you go make something now? You really know what you're doing?" She said with sarcasm included at her comment.

"…well, for starters…" Shizuru comes out of the kitchen with a knife and points it at her. "How was I supposed to know you were **really** going to come? And you only asked me because Haruka was coming our way… right?" She said while swinging that knife at every word said like a typical yandere.

"Whoaaaa, watch where you're swinging that! Okay okay, you know I was being sarcastic right?" Showing off her smirk she rolled her eyes she murmured a "Whatever" and walked back in the kitchen.

"Do you need help Shizuru~?" She said in a mocking tone looking in the kitchen watching her chopping up vegetables a few seconds later.

"No, THANK YOU...!" She said nonchalantly as she furiously chops the veggies, almost breaking the cutting board and almost unleashed her yandere within.

"Okay, I'll be back watching T.V." She smirks again and goes to Shizuru living room and watches a Blitzball telecast on TV.

"**(That baka is totally going to get it later...!)**" Her inner self said while the outer Shizuru tries to keep herself from turning what was left of the veggies into fine powder.

* * *

About an hour later Shizuru finally finishes and the bored/tired Natsuki comes in the kitchen amazed at the food that was laid out on the small table.

"You live alone don't you?" She asks while sitting herself down and helps herself with whatever's on the table.

"No... My parents are always gone on business trips so most of the time I'm alone" Shizuru answered, also sitting down across from Natsuki and helping herself to the food.

"…Hm" All she said while eating and focusing on her food now.

Even during dinner it was quiet, the only noises of utensils hitting plates and occasionally taking sips from their drinks, besides that not that much taking what-so-ever.

"Well I'm done" Natsuki said plainly then gets up and puts the plate in the sink and starts walking to the living room.

"I-I am too" Shizuru does the same and follows the delinquent

As they reached the living room together they both took a seat on the couch as Natsuki resumes that Blitzball telecast she was watching and Shizuru took this time to check out Natsuki.

She got over her obsession over her which is a good thing, because she got used to her all through the years of also being friends' with her friends. She knows herself that if she wasn't over that she would be drooling and be all over her right now, a leek standing by in her hand.

She really does look good tonight though. Her hair and expressions are still the same as they were before, only thing that changed was that she has gotten slightly masculine, and the proof was in that black t-shirt she was wearing which showed off her small, but firm muscles on her arms and her abs, her breasts are bigger too.

Well Shizuru changed too, she has grown and has gotten mature over the years (even though her inner self likes to kick in sometimes) in fact, she has grown to be more beautiful than before.

To kill the silence and the boredom that kicks in after the Blitzball match, Natsuki turns it off and said "You cook pretty good even though it's something random out of the 'fridge' " Natsuki then looks at Shizuru and her face changed because of how Shizuru's just sitting there, looking around the room and plays with her fingers, so she just sits back on the couch and watches her. Natsuki then stops and looks back at Shizuru and says with a serious tone,

"…Let's have sex"

"Okay…? **(YES! YAHOO! Take me, Papa wolf!) **"

Natsuki then just plunges at her mouth with hers and starts to work her tongue with Shizuru's like crazy. They go on like this on the couch for about 5 minutes, then finally when they pulled out since they ran out of breath, next thing they knew they were in Shizuru's room on her bed going for another make-out session. Shizuru was the first to start peeling off Natsuki's shirt, and then Natsuki then takes the change to peel off her blouse also revealing her lacy black bra which Natsuki snaps off in one flick. Shizuru's blushing, now that her breasts are exposed. Natsuki smirks at her then starts kissing her neck down.

"Mmm... Natsuki..."

She is now sucking on her right breast as Shizuru also gave this time to unbutton her pants and attempts to pull them down which was pretty easy. Natsuki gets up real quick and kicks off her pants and works on pulling both her panties and her pants off at the same time, now it just leaves her and the naked and a blushing a even more shade of red Shizuru. She enters back on the bed and kisses her again, but instead now she's trailing down to Shizuru's forbidden fruit.

"N-No! Stop please!"

"Hn..." She ignores her request and starts working her tongue inside.

"…A-Ahh, Natsuki!" She throws her head back and is now holding on to her hair for her to go deeper.

Natsuki smirks at Shizuru and keeps going as her pants and moans start increasing and increasing at every lick and suck she's doing to her. Natsuki then sensed her climaxing and then she stops and looks up at what her work has done to her.

"No... why did you stop?" Shizuru looks at her flustered now.

"I'm not making you come now…" She says then stands back up once again to take off her panties, and brandishing a leek from nowhere (hmm… now where did that come from?).

"Oh lord he (the leek) is big… wait… oh no." She thought to herself as she sits up and pushes her back down on the bed where Shizuru was just at and takes in that leek into her pussy.

Now it's Shizuru's turn to throw her head back and groan as Natsuki skilfully pumped that leek in and out, Shizuru has to admit to herself that she's doing one hell of a good job to make her twitch like that, Natsuki smiles and keeps going in motions which is making Shizuru completely mad. Shizuru couldn't take it anymore, she wanted her **now**, Natsuki picks her up and kisses her, letting them both taste each other and takes the top.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whimpered as Natsuki slowly starts to prepare herself

Natsuki kisses her again and slowly starts to pick up speed. She stopped and asked "Are you okay Shizuru?"

"Y-Yes I am, keep going please…" She braced herself once more as Natsuki nods and keeps going as she winces at the pain once more.

Natsuki kisses her again just to soothe Shizuru as Natsuki herself finally pushes in her finger inside her own pussy, Natsuki slowly pumps in and out watching Shizuru wincing disappear to a now moaning woman wanting more. Natsuki anticipates her request and is now going faster and harder, doing anything just to hear her moan out her name for more.

"…Natsuki!"

"Shizuru...!"

She softly said as they both reach their climaxes and Natsuki laid on Shizuru, tired from that non-stop love making session.

"Get off Natsuki... you're heavy"

"Hmm..." She slowly rolls off Shizuru and Shizuru puts her head on her chest.

Shizuru closes her eyes and smiles and asks "Had fun?"

Natsuki smirks and looks up at the ceiling and says "What a date"

"I love you..."

"…Hmm?" Natsuki looks at her and sees her flower all snuggled up on her chest, asleep. She then smiles and slowly starts to drift off to sleep too from a tiring date.

"Pay back is so sweet…"


End file.
